Awakening
by kengel
Summary: You met Genji in your first year of college and you two have connected instantly. Eventually, you two started dating. It was absolute bliss. You felt a lot of anger and hatred from his brother, Hanzo. He did not approve of you and you two despised each other from the start of your relationship with Genji.
1. Chapter 1

You and Genji have been practically glued to each other for the past five years. From the first day you met him, his personality and looks just drew you in so quickly. You and him exchanged numbers when you met in class in case one of you were absent and missed homework in your Japanese culture class. You two started talking immediately, and you found that you have so much in common with the man. You two were both studying science and going into the medical field, so you both helped each other out. At first, it was a strictly platonic relationship with you two. But, after a few months of hanging out and studying, you two showed you had feelings for each other.

You were sitting next to him on his bed one night. You two have grown so close that sitting on his bed would have never felt uncomfortable or sexual. After hours of studying, you felt so tired that you collapsed onto his bed and almost fell asleep.

"[Y/N]?" Genji said in a low and soft voice as his hand wandered to your thigh. Your face lit up red with a faint blush as your eyes met his.

"Yeah, Genji?" You weren't sure what to expect, but this certainly wasn't it.

"Sit up." He said as his hands wandered to your waist to help you sit up. He knew you were exhausted. Tingles shocked through your body as you felt his smooth hands lightly touch your skin as your shirt slightly moved up. You sat up and met his eyes as he scooched closer to you.

"There is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time." His hand cupped your cheek as his face moved even closer to yours. Your skin felt like it was on fire as he began to speak so slowly that you wanted to just pull him into a kiss. The man was so gorgeous and you were hoping this was it.

"You are gorgeous, smart, talented, and you're…" he paused as his face blushed heavily. His cheeks were as red as anything, which made your stomach turn in the best ways.

"I'm dying to kiss you and make you mine." He said as he inched closer to you with his hands wrapping around your hips. You responded with moving closer to sitting on his lap, his hands pulling you onto his lap as you felt his body press against yours. Your body felt like it was on fire as you pressed your lips against his. You felt his hands travel under your shirt as he rubbed your back and continued kissing you, the kiss evolving to a hungry one. You could tell he was waiting a long time to do this. The night continued with lots of kissing and touching. You two didn't have sex that night, but even at the age of 20, Genji was your first everything. He was your first kiss, your first boyfriend, and the first person to ever make you feel comfortable to give your mind, body, and soul to. You genuinely thought he was your soulmate.

Life seemed too good to be true at times. You have fallen completely in love with Genji, you were doing well in school, you managed to get an amazing internship with Winston at Overwatch (big thanks to Genji with that one), and you were finally happy with yourself. You began to work out to get into better shape, which Genji regularly commended you for as he did the same. You two were seen as the power couple, nothing could get through you two. You two have faced the lowest of lows as well as the most blissful highs you've ever had with another person.

Genji was perfect.

Two years later, you two were still inseparable. You spent most of your time at his place and sometimes went to his parent's house for dinner. You were very surprised at how accepting they were of you, as they seemed a bit put off by you at first. Genji had a very traditional Japanese family, and being the white German-American you were, you weren't sure how they would have accepted you. You proved to them that you were good for his son by how happy he was, though. They even revealed to you about the Shimada clan, but you noticed his father was not always accepting of Genji as he was of Hanzo. Hanzo was older and stronger than Genji. Genji spent most of his time at the arcade or studying for his extremely difficult major. None of his family understood his interest in such things and sometimes gave him a large amount of grief for not wanting to take on the family name as Hanzo did.

Hanzo was very different from Genji. You two did not talk much, mostly because he was very critical of you. He often told you that you were not good enough for his brother. You were not fit enough, smart enough, or pretty enough for his brother. Genji was quite the womanizer in his earlier years, but he settled down that one night with you. He wanted to rid himself of such a promiscuous life and settle down with you. He truly did love you. Hanzo made you feel like garbage and even physically harmed you. He had pushed you down, physically and verbally, and never apologized. When you first me the huntsman, you were captivated by his gorgeous hair, his muscles, and his breathtaking voice that seemed to have you in a trance. Genji saw how you were affected by his brother, but seeing how Hanzo treated you so wrongly, he knew you would never go for the bitter man.

"Don't you dare come near [Y/N] again." Genji scolded his brother. "You have hurt her enough, and it is time for me to step in. I will not allow you to treat my love this way. You either respect us, or you leave both of us alone. Do you understand, Hanzo?" you have never seen Genji defend you like this. You felt your heart warm up as his brother looked more embarrassed than angry. You could see he was thinking of what to do, how to respond, but he just walked away. You didn't have a good feeling about this.

About three years into your relationship, you have heard the worst news of your life. Hanzo had killed Genji. You were absolutely livid when you heard the news from Hanzo himself. You couldn't control your anger and attacked him as soon as he told you. He managed to throw you into the wall and cause you severe back pain. You overestimated your strength and underestimated his. Hanzo walked up to you slowly as he held you up against the wall by your throat. You were struggling for air as his face got close to yours. He was burning with anger.

"Never try that again. You will never be strong enough or smart enough to take me down. Know your place, or you will have the same fate as my brother." He released you aggressively as he added a swift kick to your stomach. Insult to injury was an understatement. You clenched your stomach and felt pain throughout your body. You felt angrier than you ever felt before as you thought of your options when he finally stepped away from you.

You knew who to go to.

Overwatch was your only answer. They could train you to become better than you ever have before. They could give you the things you needed to prove to Hanzo you aren't as weak as he thinks.

You will show him.

You will get your revenge.

"Of course I'll help you train, [Y/N!" Tracer said joyfully as she wrapped her arms around you in an enormous hug. Tracer was always such a sweet girl, so you worried that she wouldn't be as challenging as you needed her to be. Boy, you were wrong. You had training from almost every Overwatch team member, even Mercy showed you some tricks in staying alive in battle. Tracer trained you with your cardio, and in about three months, you were able to run full marathons weekly, and in an amazing time frame as well. Reinhardt helped you with your fighting skills. You had obtained a hybrid weapon that was the best Overwatch had to offer you. The weapon appeared as a scythe, but could also be used as a bow and arrow, as well as transform into a heavy hammer that was similar to Rein's huge hammer. Reinhardt gave you intense workouts, and just as Tracer trained you to be the ultimate runner, by the time you were finished with your training with Reinhardt after the three-month mark, you were able to lift Reinhardt's hammer with ease, much to his surprise. He was incredibly proud of you.

Soldier 76 helped you with your shooting. Along with your scythe, you had a small pistol that was very similar to Mercy's. It wasn't nearly as hard to learn than your other weapons, but Soldier still gave you rigorous training to help you become the true agent Overwatch needed. Soldier commended you for being an amazing student. He was proud of you as well, and reminded you of a father figure you never had.

Winston helped you with finishing up your internship as he included you in his experiments for his defensive ideas to help Overwatch in battle. For months, he was struggling with making the perfect shield that could hold the entire team. He couldn't figure out why it kept self-detonating whenever he activated it. You used your computer skills as well as your science skills to help him fix the issue, and as always, within three months, you two have perfected the ultimate shield against the opponents.

Overwatch seemed to have really liked you. They were grateful of how much you have helped the team, as well as being grateful to help you in your personal growth. Hanzo was a part of Overwatch as well, but he was socially outcasted due to what he did do Genji. At this time, he had not realized the damage he had made. He was still involved in combat and training, but you tried your best to stay far from him. You were happy to say he has not seen you since your first day of your internship.

With everything going on, you realized one night alone in your room how much you truly missed Genji. You haven't been able to truly grieve over him, as you started to look at the box of letters and gifts he had given you over the past three years. He was something special. He was your soulmate. You realized you had not grieved yet because it was impossible to accept what happened. When Genji left your life, the world felt cold. The world felt meaningless. But when you channeled your emotions into being angry with Hanzo and your training, it was easy to let things go. Tonight was different, though.

Mercy was usually busy with trying to keep Genji alive. Hanzo was not aware that Genji was technically still alive, but barely. She did not reveal what she was doing to revive him, but the team trusted her that she would do the best she can. She dedicated months to help him, but you have not heard much about the progress being made until one day, you were face to face with Genji once again.

You took a regular visit to Mercy for a physical checkup. She was impressed with how much you have improved. You had went down to only a 10% body fat, and you gained a ton of muscles. Your heart health improved greatly, and it showed in the ultrasound. In the past, you were at risk for many diseases, especially heart disease. You were not obese, but you definitely needed to lose weight. Genji had always loved you for who you were, but you wanted to become the best person you could be in terms of mind, body, and soul.

"Now that we have finished with this, I would like to show you something, [Y/N]." your heart began to race as she led you to a room in the back. As you were walking, you realized the large glass tomb-like bed she usually had Genji laying in to heal him was empty. Your heart dropped as you thought of the worse.

She couldn't save him.

He was dead.

But… no. It was not that.

Mercy opened the door and in front of you was Genji. He was not the person you remember he was. He was mostly… metal. He was a cyborg. You weren't sure how to react, but your first reaction was to cry. You cried as you lunged yourself towards the cyborg. He held you in a tight embrace. You let go of him as you took a hard look at him. He had part of his mask of so you could see it is truly him. His eyes were glistening with tears as he felt the same way you did. He looked at you in amazement as you have improved tremendously with your training. You could see he was proud of you, and you couldn't wait to get your relationship going once again.

That was six months ago. Things took a nasty turn from there. Your life without Genji began then, and you weren't sure how to handle it.

His feelings had changed. He held you in his arms as he apologized over and over. He wanted to pursue a life of peace and harmony, and he said he could not do that with you. Not because you weren't good for him, but he truly couldn't give you the attention you deserved while he was trying to better himself with Zenyatta has his mentor. You felt heartbroken, but none of this ever steered you of your goal.

You needed to give Hanzo what he deserved. You needed to prove to him you are no longer a lazy college student. You were an Overwatch agent officially. You were going to prove that to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello." The man sat down next to you. It was the first day of class and you had just transferred to a new University from the one you graduated back home. You moved here because the internship with Overwatch you wanted was only accepting students from here. You did not know anyone, so it was nice to see that someone would come and sit next to you.

"Hi!" you quickly wondered if your greeting seemed a bit too excited, but your worry quickly faded as you saw a smile stretch across his face.

"I have not seen you around before, are you new?" he said as he took his notebook from his backpack and placed it on the table. The class was small and had short tables to sit two people instead of desks. You were sitting alone until this man came to sit by you. You hoped he was not doing it out of pity.

"Yeah, I just transferred here from Perque. I got my associates there and I'm continuing to get my degree in biomed." He looked shocked at first, but smiled at you.

"I am also in that program, what a small world, right?" He giggled at you as he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Genji." You took his hand and realized he had a firm grip that made you feel some kind of respect for the man. You smiled at him as he released your hand.

"[Y/N]." You felt your face blush as you said that and quickly looked down. You were normally a bit anxious with meeting new people, but never like this.

"Beautiful name." he smiled at you and directed his attention to his books. He had a backpack full of his biomed stuff as well as some comic books and other notebooks he used for drawing and such.

"You draw?" you questioned as you had gotten a glimpse of one of his sketch books.

"Not very good at it." He pulled his book out and skimmed through the pages quickly as he stopped at one of them. "This, though, this is my best." You examined the drawing as your jaw almost hit the table. It was a beautiful painting of a woman with flowers in her hair being drawn into a hug from a man. The detail was gorgeous.

"That is beautiful, Genji! Don't sell yourself short like that!" you lightly pushed his arm in a teasing way as he chuckled a bit and looked up to you. His stare was playful and he had his smile plastered onto his face. You could have sworn you saw his cheeks get a bit pink.

"Tell me about yourself." He closed his book and kept his eyes on you. He was the type of person to really draw you in. He never looked away when you spoke. He never showed he was uninterested in what you said. You spoke of your adventures with your family you had went on in the past. Although you did not have your degree or any type of licensure, your family trusted you to heal them when they needed it. They did not go on many dangerous missions, but they were all true adventurers, and you couldn't help to admire that. That's what made you ultimately fall in love with the man. Genji listened to you and he remembered everything you said. He quickly learned much about you, and you two became quick friends.

A few months later was the night he told you his true feelings. The feeling of finally being able to kiss the man you have fallen so hard for was absolute bliss. He was gentle with you and did not push you past your limits. He touched you in the most innocent yet alluring ways that cast a spell on you.

You were in love with this man.

A few months continuing that, Genji gave you what was ultimately the best night of your life. After both of you had exercised together, you decided to take a shower while he relaxed on your bed. He wanted to spend the night at your dorm, and how could you say no to that?

Before you went into the shower, you heard the door open behind you as you were a bit shocked. The first thing you thought it was your roommate barging in like she had done in the past, so you were a little startled. Instead, it was Genji with his shirt already off. The way he looked at you was equally mysterious and seductive. He slowly walked towards you as he saw how evidently nervous you were. You had only your bra and panties on as Genji took you into his embrace and held you close to him. You could feel his entire body against you as you felt soft kisses on your neck. You moved your head a bit to give him more room to cover your neck in butterfly kisses. You began to feel a bit aroused as his hands wandered down to your bottom as he gave it a quick squeeze, which made you yelp a bit. He quickly silenced you with a deep kiss.

"Now, now, I'm sure you would not want your roommate hearing what I'm about to do to you." He smiled as his continued to kiss your neck. All you could do was moan under his lips, his touch, and…

He was already hard. You have thought about this scenario many times before. Shower sex with Genji was something you have wanted for a long time. Your hands wandered to his pants as he took your hands into his and pinned them against the wall.

"Not yet." He used his free hand to continue feeling you up liberally as he kissed you sloppily. His tongue darting into your mouth and kissing you all over. As time went by, you felt your body heat up with arousal as he finally started to remove your clothes. He removed your bra first, quickly teasing your breasts with his tongue and fingers. He still had you pinned against the wall as he pressed his body firmly into yours.

"Genji…" you moaned in desperation.

"Hmm?" he said as he continued to cover your chest with kisses and soft bites.

"Shower with me." You said as you whimpered when he started taking your panties off. He was shocked at how wet you already were, but quickly began taking his shorts off. His hand wandered to your heat as you let out a gasp of pleasure when he started to work his fingers into you. You felt weak under his touch. You needed more.

As if he read your mind, he picked you up and took you into the shower that was already running. The shower was warm and felt lovely against your skin as Genji's hands were all over you.

"There is something I would really enjoy for you to do." He lifted your chin up as you met his eyes. He smiled at you as he leaned into your ear.

"On your knees, my love." He whispered to you ever so gently as you obeyed his order. You were kneeling in front of your naked boyfriend for the first time, as he slowly revealed his length to you. Your cheeks blushed heavily as you realized what he wanted. You did not hesitate a bit as you started to work him with your hand. He moaned and bucked into your hand as you shushed him to remain quiet and patient. He obliged as he felt your long hair with his hands. Before you knew it, you were giving your boyfriend head in the shower. His cock felt perfect in your mouth, and you can tell by his eyes shut tight and your name being moaned, he enjoyed it as well.

Months followed by as you met your lovers brother when you were at his house for dinner. Hanzo stood tall. His hair was sleek and long as well has he face cleanly shaven. His body was not toned, but he was certainly not a skinny weakling either. His voice captivated you as you began to feel certain feelings you should not have with your boyfriend's brother. That quickly changed once Hanzo started treating you like garbage.

He belittled you whenever he could. Even at dinners, he would make sly digs to you.

He hurt you physically when you tried to defend yourself against his horrible words.

" _Pathetic."_ He sighed as you were holding your stomach in pain on the ground. You did not tell Genji of anything until this night. Genji saw you in pain as he scolded his brother for hurting the woman he loved.

It has been years later, and it has been more difficult to not think of the good times you had with Genji. You had faced his brother after he had tried to kill Genji, and you could not contain your anger at first. You approached Hanzo in a defensive stance as you realized he was not up to fight. He laid his bow and arrow on the ground as he knelt in front of you.

"You must believe me. The burden I carry that I had almost killed my brother is too much. I am sorry I had done this to you." He said as you noticed his eyes tearing up slightly. Hanzo was not one for showing emotions, even at such a short extent like this. You felt your anger dissipate a bit, but you were still extremely uncomfortable being in the same room as the man. The anger had now passed, but has left a home for the depression.

"I don't think you understand how severe this is." You sighed at him as you closed your eyes to stop yourself from crying. The memories flushed back into your brain like a hose being turned on. You couldn't keep up with these emotions, and you lashed out.

"I do not forgive you. I advise you to leave unless you want to be hurt." You said firmly as you watched the huntsman get up and walk away. You almost felt bad, but you remembered the past quickly.

" _You are not good for him." Hanzo had said._

" _Look at you. You are overweight and not even pretty. My brother shouldn't have settled down for you."_

" _Know your place."_

All these things, he has said very often to you. You had felt the nights of crying into your pillow. You had starved yourself and worked out vigorously to make yourself better until one night you had fainted while I you were running on the treadmill. Tracer was there to help as well as . They were both lovely young women who helped nursed you back to health and be there for you when you needed to talk to someone about Genji.

No one truly understood, and you pray every day they will never have to understand this pain. You had lost your soulmate.

You two had still spent time together. Things were still hard to get used to with his new body, but every time he spoke to you, you were assured that this really was Genji. Him and Zenyatta spent most of their time together, and you had wondered if he possibly left you for him. You shook your head at the thought. Many people in Overwatch praised him for being so strong against Hanzo, as well as praise to Mercy for helping him in such an awful time. Genji had already forgiven him. Genji still loved his brother, and respected his decisions. You wish you were as forgiving as Genji.

He was one of the Overwatch members that was training you. Genji was training you with how to wield your scythe properly. He only used a sword, but the two were not very different. He had been training you for the past two months, and it was evident he was proud of your progress. During training, Genji decided to take things up a notch with his difficulty on you. He swung his blade around in a hypnotizing way as he quickly laid it to his side. He looked at you, bent at his knees in a fighter stance. His eyes met your as he gestured with his hand to "come here".

The training was much more vigorous as compared to other ones. Genji did not show he was going to be easy on you, and that's how you wanted it. You fought back hard against Genji. He ordered you to only use your scythe and not your other extensions of it. He knew you would be able to knock him out in a single hit with that huge hammer. You two went back with hits, dodges, sweating, and much more. At the end of a two-hour workout, you felt nearly dead as you laid down on the couch in the shared living room you had with Overwatch. Since you had become so close with everyone and how much you have showed to Winston, they immediately accepted you. You smiled at this and continued to relax.

"You have improved very much, [Y/N]. I am proud of you." Genji left an assuring hand on your shoulder. You knew this was a nice gesture, but knowing that this was the man you were in love with for so many years, all you could think of how things could be now. Instead of working out vigorously to prove Hanzo wrong, you could be together with Genji in his arms. You two might still be together if it weren't for Hanzo.

Your anger had covered your sadness as you rose from the couch to take a quick shower and get into bed. It was only 8:00pm, but you were exhausted. As you approached your bedroom, you noticed Hanzo standing in front of your door with a single rose.

 _That better not be for me._

"[Y/N]." he smiled at you.

"Hanzo, what do you want? I thought I made it pretty clear I do not want to be near you."

"I am sorry." He sighed. "I… I have noticed you have been training. It shows greatly in how you look. I saw how you fight a few times. It is very admirable." He tried to hand you the rose, but you stood there speechless as he realized he is not wanted.

"If you knew why I was training, you would not think so highly of it." You said as you began to unlock your door and pull it open. Hanzo put his hand against the door to keep it shut. You began to get angry as you quickly ducked under his arm and pushed him into the wall. It was almost effortless as he stood against the wall in awe. You weren't sure how he felt, but you also weren't interested. Before he could say another word, you closed your bedroom door behind you and locked it.

The next few days, Hanzo had tried begging you for your forgiveness. You had ignored his calls, texts, and his efforts to stop you in person. One day, you had enough of this. You needed for him to understand there was no way you could forgive such thing he did.

"[Y/N], please talk to me." Hanzo pleaded. You turned sharply and as your face began to heat up in anger. The only emotion you felt with Hanzo was anger, but this time, it felt almost uncontrollable. You were much smaller than the huntsman, but you managed to pin him against the wall to show him that you are not fucking with him.

"Listen to me." You started. "You not only had attempted to kill your brother, but you attempted to kill my soulmate. Genji left me and it is all your fault. If this had never happened, Genji and I would still be together." You loosened your grip on his shirt as you let him down. "This… this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"No… [Y/N], you don't understand." He began as he took your hands into his. His eyes were filling up with tears as he sighed in pain. "I have left the Shimada clan due to their toxic beliefs about how people should be. I believed that Genji needed to be killed to fill my duty. I have done great wrong in my life, and I need you to forgive me."

You stood silently at the man. The toxic things he has said to you in the past echoed in your mind. The events of him pushing you down and literally kicking you while you were laying on the floor in pain made you wince in anger. You felt his hands tighten as you attempted to pull away.

"Hanzo…" you began. You signed as you pulled your hands away from him. "It is not just that. For the almost three years Genji and I were together, you had made it your duty to not only kill him, but to degrade me. You had called me fat, unworthy of Genji's love, you had told me I was not strong enough, and you physically injured me out of pure anger." You felt the tears come back into your eyes but did not force them back. You wanted him to feel bad.

"That was long ago, [Y/N]."

"It does not matter." You began. "I had never gotten an apology for that. That hurt the most." Your eyes teared up as he took you into his embrace. You felt sickened as his hands wandered to your hips.

"I was jealous." He breathed into your ear as tingles shot up your spine. "I wanted you."

As soon as those words hit you, you pushed him away aggressively as you felt your anger wash over you once more.

"No." you spit out at him. "That is not right. You are saying this because of how much I improved with my mind, body, and soul. I lost weight, I gained muscle, I'm strong enough that I can even take you down." He looked at you as your eyes looked passionate and fiery. You have not felt this much anger towards him in all these years.

"Maybe I will believe that you are jealous of me, but not of Genji. I realized I had taken much time you had away from Genji." You started.

"You took him away from me completely. He was my wing man. He was my best friend." He stated.

"So, you try to kill him?" you felt absolutely confused as you thought of all he has said.

"You're a liar." You spit at him. He sighed as he got up and pulled you into him once more.

"Let me kiss you. I will show you how honest I am." You immediately gotten away from his grip as you pinned him against the wall.

"I did not train to impress you. I trained to fight you." You hissed at him as his eyes widened.

"What… what do you mean?" he said obliviously.

"I am having Soldier 76 set up a tournament style fight for you and I. I am getting back what was mine that you took away from me. I am showing you that I can defeat you." Hanzo's hand interrupted you as he threw you into the wall on the opposing side of the room he was on.

"We shall see." He smirked at you as he walked away.


End file.
